


For if dreams die

by lousygirl



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lousygirl/pseuds/lousygirl
Summary: Bucky dreams. He isn't supposed to in cryo, but he does anyway.





	

Bucky dreams. He isn't supposed to in cryo, but he does anyway. 

 

He is standing in a room. There is a picture of _him_. It's big. He stands and stares at it and tries to understand.

 

He is walking down a street. The street is lined with grey and brown buildings. People walk past him, look up at him, smile. His mouth smiles back. 

 

He is walking up a staircase. The eighth stair creaks under his weight. He pauses, looks down, then up towards a door. A light is turned on behind it -- he can hear the clicking sound -- and illumination leaks out from underneath the door. 

 

He is kicking in a door. There are screams and flashes as people try to run past and away from him. 

 

He is stalking across a roof, towards a person who is trying to crawl away from him. His fingers wrap around a knife. 

 

He is walking up a staircase. The eighth stair creaks under his weight. And the tenth. He hears a creaking from the room up ahead, the chair, moving under  _his_  weight. 

 

He is on his knees, in front of  _him_. He needs to explain. He needs to be him for  _him_. 

 

He is sitting at a bar. People are laughing around him. There is a sound coming from his mouth that might be laughing, too.

 

He is lying down. The ground is firm and cold against his back. There are others around him. _He_ is at his right. 

 

He is lying down, stomach pressed against the ground. He is still, looking through the scope.  

 

He is lying back in a seat. People are around him, touching him, putting things in his mouth. He starts to breathe more quickly as he squeezes his eyes shut. 

 

He is walking down a road. There is mud caked in his boots. There are many others with him.  _He_ is with him. He is always with _him_. 

 

He is walking down an alley. He hears the sounds of a fight, skin hitting skin, grunting. He picks up his pace and swings his fist. 

 

He is walking down a street. _He_ is there, too. He half carries  _him_. 

 

He is walking down a hallway. Someone tries to stop him. He swings his fist. Metal hits skin. 

 

He is walking down a street. He is carrying a bag. Medicine is in the bag, because _he_ needs it. 

 

He is walking down a street. He is carrying a bag. Plums are in the bag, because he wants plums.

 

He is walking down a street. Cars avoid him. He raises his weapon and points it at the vehicle coming towards him, already damaged. 

 

He is sitting at a bar, waiting for drinks. There is a woman beside him, her hand on his hip. He looks at her and she smiles at him and he makes his mouth smile back. 

 

He is kneeling on the ground, his arm restrained. His hair falls in his eyes and he lets it. He looks up. 

 

He is sitting at a table. A woman places food in front of him and smiles. His mouth smiles back. She places food to his left, in front of _him_ , and leans in and kisses _his_ head. _He_ looks at him, embarrassed. His lips pull further upward. 

 

He is lying on his back. People are working around him. They tell him to relax. He pretends to. He leans back and closes his eyes, not looking at the man watching him.  

 

He is lying on his back trying to sleep but not sleeping. He looks to his left.  _He_ iscoughing again. He needs to fix it.  

 

He is closing a gate. He can look past it, but he isn't supposed to see. He does anyway. 

 

He opens a door and sees _him_ sitting in a chair. _He_ has a sketch book open on _his_ lap and is bent over it, but looks up at him. He looks back.

 

He is standing in a line. There are many others with him. He doesn't want to be here, but _he_ needs medicine, so here he is. 

 

He is lying on his back. He hears the sounds of a fight, skin hitting metal, grunting. He can't can't get up, but _he_ needs help so he shifts his body towards it as much as he can.

 

He is sitting in a chair. He has a book open on his lap and is bent over it. There is a picture of _him_. He tries to understand.  

 

He is walking in a room. _He_ is with him, to his right, half carrying him. 

 

_He_ is with him. He isn't him without _him_. 

 

_He_ is gone. So is he. 

 

He keeps sleeping.  


End file.
